


Slap a bitch

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wham
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Slap a bitch

Baekhyun was tired getting hit by Chanyeol while he was laughing, so he hit him instead and Chanyeol hit his head on the edge of the table. He died.


End file.
